


10 Years Later

by Melody55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody55/pseuds/Melody55
Summary: What happens to the Hogwarts Mystery Gang after they graduate? What about after the War? Will a 14 year old love finally burn bright? Or will it flicker away?





	1. Intro/ Hufflepuff Sisters

Two years. It had been two years since Lord Voldemort was vanquished. Two years since I had moved in with my best friends of, now, 17 years, Penny Haywood and Rowan Kahhn. Two years since the betrayal of three of our closest friends and allies, Liz Turtle, Barnaby Lee, and my brother, Jacob Murphy. Two years since we lost our vibrant friend, Tonks, and two years since everything we all knew changed. 

Ten years ago, we had all graduated Hogwarts to start on our new paths. The bridges that we had made were put to the test, going against time and distance. Some withstood the storms, others crumbled to pieces. As Penny became a Potioneer and I became a duel Magizoologist and Healer, Tonks became an Auror, and Rowan became a Librarian for the Ministry. Tulip and Merula both took jobs at the Ministry as well, though neither could somehow tell us what they actually did. Bill was the only one to really become a Curse-Breaker, teaming up with Rakepick on several occasions. We had all pretty much stayed in touch and close. We hung out with one another and kept our bonds strong. Charlie was one of the only ones to truly lose contact with most of us. 

Well, he never lost touch with anyone else, but as soon as he moved to Romania to become a Dragonologist, his letters began to become few and far between. I had no idea why. At first, it seemed like nothing would change. I thought he and i would remain as close as ever. I had written him many times, but only received a few letters within the last 10 years. Most of the news I heard about him was from the papers or Bill, or even anyone else. 

I had managed to see him during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Bill’s wedding and the last of the Battle of Hogwarts, but even those were brief. No words had been exchanged between us at any. He always seemed to be busy with something else. 

For the Tournament, I had seen him briefly from where Bill and I stood in the sidelines, ready for a disaster to strike. He had glanced our way, but i was the only one to see, since Bill was to taken by the pretty blonde contestant who was adorned in light blue. I still smile when i think of it, because i knew that was when Bill fell for Fleur. Bill and i had meant to find Charlie after the game, but he was gone by then. At Bill and Fleur’s wedding, i had watched him pitch the large tent with his family, laughing at something one of his brother’s had said. I had watched him dance with some of Fleur’s cousins, and even with Tonks as Remus watched the two laugh like when we were kids. I remember that Merula had given me one of her hard to hear pep talks, making me want to ask Charlie to dance too, but before i could, the Death-eater’s struck and the romantic peace turned to a deadly chaos. Before I managed to escape, I even though that i had caught Charlie’s blue eyes watching me, worry enveloping them. 

Almost a year later, i had stepped back onto the Hogwarts grounds with the rest of the Weasley Clan, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Penny, Merula, Tonks, Lupin, Rowan, Tulip and so many others from the Order of the Phoenix. We were all ready to fight and even die for what was about to happen. None of us knew how big the battle would be. One moment i was in the Castle, binding and killing Death-eaters left and right, the next, i was on the ground with two familiar wands pointed at me. My heart broke as i looked up to see the brown eyes of Barnaby and the Green of my own brother, glaring daggers at me. 

“Don’t do this,” I begged, salty tears threatening to break free. 

“Can’t do that, Sis,” Jacob grinned.

“You chose your side and we chose ours,” Barnaby chuckled.

“Well said,” I heard Merula’s voice sneer. We all turned to see Tulip, Merula, Penny, Ben and Charlie, all with their wands pointed toward the two that we had once all cared for. Each had a look of anger in their, But Charlie was the only one to have a pure protective anger in his glare and he shot off one spell after the other, followed by the others doing the same, allowing me to grab my wand from the rubble infested ground beside me, and shoot off my own curses, one hitting and paralyzing Jacob, and the other burning Barnaby before he fled into his black smoke. 

“Alice,” Penny shouted, falling to my side. 

“I’m good,” I told her, wincing at the blood on my side. “So much for being the best dueler, huh?” I joked as she helped me up.

“You were against seven deatheraters, including your own brother,” Tulip tried to justify. I only nodded, catching a glimpse of Charlie’s blue eyes on mine once again.

“No time for talking,” Merula interrupted, her wand still pointed toward my paralyzed brother. 

“She’s right,” Ben stuttered. “The battle isn’t over,” he continued, his eyes toward the noisy doorway, his wand up and ready to defend. 

It wasn’t until after the battle when we learned of Tonks and Remus’ demise. While most of our friends had mourned them, Charlie was focused more on the death of one of his younger brothers, Fred. The weeps of Molly and Ginny had drawn out my own deep tears that had been buried many years before. 

Through these last years, there had been ups and downs. Some still believed that the Dark Lord would rise again and bring back the rule of the Pure-Blood Race. My parents had been demanding that i give them a grandchild, even when i hadn’t been on a real date since i had broken up with Barnaby our last year. Merula and Tulip had remained as a couple, but had large fights every now and then. Penny and Rowan each found their respective boyfriend, and felt the need to find me one of my own, setting me up on too many blind dates. Sometimes I told them that i wanted to focus on my animals and travel to learn more about each, other times I told them that i simple didn't want to date, which never went over well with Penny, Tulip or Rowan. I had never really felt like I needed anyone else. I had my friends and family, i had my animals and my studies. What more could i really ask for. 

But i could ask for more. The one man that i had ever really wanted be with didn’t feel the same way. In the beginning of our final year, i had been walking to the Library when i had overheard his conversation with someone.

“No, i promise, i only like Alice as a sister,” he had promised. I had to bite my lip and run back to my room s his words pierced my ears. The next week, Barnaby had asked me out and i said ‘yes,’ thinking, hoping it would help my heart heal, help me to forget my love for that red-headed dragon lover. 

I shook my head out of the thought, nearing the door to the house i shared with my two Hufflepuff sisters. My ears still rang with the frustrated words that Tulip had shouted at me when i had met her at her house. “You don’t get it, Alice. You were too much of a coward to say anything. And now it’s too late,” she had shouted, making me freeze. After those words were spilled, she had stormed off, leaving me in her empty living room. 

“Wow, someone looks exhausted,” Penny quipped from the counter as i threw my bag on the couch, shutting the door behind me. “What happened? Argent run away again to look for more gold?" She joked, making the niffler in question pop her head out of my coat’s hood and give her an offended look, that then made the peppy blonde giggle.

“No,” I tiredly sighed, “Tulip and Merula are having issues again, and when i went to talk to Tulip about it,-” I sighed again, shrugging my coat off of my shoulders ad Argent hopped out and ran across the couch, “Well, let’s just say that she said somethings that really stuck with me in the bad way.” I could hear Penny hum before she was silenced by whatever warm liquid she had decided on for this particular day. 

“So what was their fight about this time?” she asked, plopping down beside me and offering me my own mug of ark liquid. 

“Merula’s parents still want her to become a Death eater, even though old Voldie is dead and the Ministry has pretty much rounded most of the remainder up. Sad thing is that Merula is leaning more and more toward them to appease her parents.”

“That doesn’t sound like the Merula that fought with us at Hogwarts. She’s a member of the Order of the Phoenix.”

“I know,” I leaned back, taking a sip of the liquid in my hand. I let a small smile caress my lips as the sweet caramel hot-chocolate ran down my throat, coating it with the hit of rum that Penny always loves to add on cold nights like tonight. 

“I’m beginning to think that she doesn’t have much of a choice, unlike Barnaby.” At the pure mention of his name, my teeth grabbed my lips and i lowered my drink down to the lap. 

“Everyone always has a choice,” I quietly mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear.

“I’m sorry, Sweety, i know that he meant alot to you. He meant alot to all of us.” 

I huffed and shook my head, not wanting to make her think differently. “He made his choice and we made ours. He stood with his parents and Ismelda, Jacob and most of the Slytherin snakes. We stood with the Order and our friends and families,” My lip curled upward.

“And now, they’re all in Azkaban,” she grinned, raising her class before lowering it to her lips. 

“And we’re here to pick up their messes,” I grumbled. 

“Hey, at least we have the Ball tomorrow,” she said, trying to cheer me up. I was silent. Did i really want to go to our 10 year class reunion? Could i make an excuse? “Oh come on, don’t tell me you forgot.” She complained.

“Forget about the 10 year reunion of our class? Never. You made sure i didn’t by dragging me to hundreds of boutiques to get the perfect dress,” I pointed out. It was true, she had dragged me to so many that we had spent 4 days in a row shopping. None of the dressed i picked seemed to be good enough for her. I had pointed out that i wasn't going to impress anyone, but she only waved that off, saying that i might catch an old classmate’s eye. ‘As if he would actually go,’ i snorted to myself. 

“Then you’re trying to think of ways to get out of it,” she accused. She knew me too well. My brows raised and i took another sip of my drink. “Alice, you can’t,” she complained.

“What can’t Alice do?” A confused Rowan walked in the door. We had all changed throughout the years, some growing in height, filling out during puberty. My skin had become kissed by the sun with all of the hours i spent in the Animal Sanctuary, and my muscles became a bit toned, but not too much, with the amount of time i had to take racing after some of my animals. My lips became a deep pink and my hair grew to the bottom of my shoulder blades. Penny had grown hers out, but was not trying a shorter approach to her voluminous locks. She had gotten rid of her front braid, but had adopted a 20s look with her waves coming to half way down her neck. Rowan, however, didn't change much. She had grown a bit since graduation, but not much. She still looked like the Rowan Khan that had helped with the cursed vaults. She still wore the same black-rimmed glasses as she did 17 years ago, and her long hair still fell in dark waves. 

“She can’t not go to the Ball tomorrow,” Penny answered.

“Oh no, she has to,” Rowan jumped in the conversation. “You even have your dress and everything.”

“Yeah, after all the times Penny said i looked like her grandmother,” i teasingly agreed, making Penny roll her eyes. 

“I said that the dresses you chose looked like something my grandmother would wear,” she corrected. I shrugged and raised my glass to my lips, downing the rest of my drink. She gawked, easily offended by how i didn’t care. The dresses i chose were comfortable and looked good. They were simple and elegant. “Alice, you can not let that gorgeous dress go to waste,” she insisted, making me laugh and get up. As i set my cup in my sink, my niffler scurried over, asking for a treat of her own. 

“We already RSVP’d,” Rowan tried to convince me. 

“What’s one less person in a room full of old students,” I shrugged. 

“We’re 28, we need to get out. You need to get out,” Penny elaborated. I only smiled, offering Argent a few treats from my pocket. “You are going if i have to drag you kicking and screaming,” she promised. I knew she would. I simply shoes to wave her comment off as i walked down the hall to my room.

“She has to go or else Bill wins,” I barely heard Rowan say before i closed the door behind me. What did she mean?


	2. Memories

The morning had come far too quickly for my taste. Though, I did like the smell of bacon and eggs that wafted into my room in the morning. Definitely a bribe from Penny. Obviously Argent knew it too since, the moment my eyes opened, she was on my chest, wiggling her stubby little tail in excitement. I let out a soft laugh as she hopped off when I started to move. 

“Alright, alright,” I laughed, watching as she circled in front of the door. 

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty,” Penny laughed, handing me a cup of coffee, free of alcohol. We save that for after 5. 

“We ready to get ready?” Rowan cheerfully popped out from her room.

“I’m not getting ready yet, it’s only 9. We still have,” i looked at my bare wrist for effect, “10 hours. Now, i know it takes Penny that long, but it doesn’t take me that long,” i teased, earning a ‘Hey” from Penny and a laugh from Rowan. 

“Nonetheless, we have hair, make-up, nails and a spa massage to get to,” Penny clapped her hands.

“A spa?” I questioned.

“Don’t question it, just do it,” Penny responded. I rolled my eyes and drank my coffee. How could I argue with either of them? They knew all of my tricks and never fell for any of them. Besides, I did need a good massage after working with all of my magical creatures. Chasing them around was hard. 

To say that the day was torturous would be putting it lightly. The first on Penny’s list was a trip to our local, and large, spa, complete with a masseuse that dug his hands way harder in my back than he should have, a pair of ringing ears from when he accidentally turned the music up way too loudly, and a near heatstroke after the massage when Penny had insisted upon using the sauna. If i wasn’t so sore from the massage, i would have protested. Then again, where would that really get me? 

After a relaxing soak in the hot tub, healing each of my bruises and aching bones, Penny had hauled us to her favorite nail salon. She had arranged for the full treatment of a manicure and pedicure, along with a glass of mimosas, breaking our ‘No alcohol before 5’ rule. As the nail artist dug her tools deep under my nails, gathering the invisible dirt that had gathered under each, my lips pressed against the cool glass, sipping down large amounts of my orange and champagne beverage. It was nice, however, then the lady gently massaged lotion on my legs and arms, leaving it there as per request of Penny. Apparently i really needed to moisturize my skin, instead of have it wiped off by the steaming towel that was supposed to relax me.

In the last few hours, i was pushed into a chair where i had my hair pulled into curls, my scalp scraped by bobby pins, and my eyes nearly poked out by the mascara brush. All the while, i had Penny and Rowan in the chairs beside me, laughing at their own comments of my pain.

“Oh come one, Alice,” Penny began. ‘You never do this stuff with us.”

“That’s because i would rather be out and about with my animals, instead of getting all dolled up for nothing.”

“Well, this isn’t just for nothing,” Rowan reminded me. “This is for our 10 year reunion. Think of all the people that we’re going to see.”

“Even Tonks would have sucked it up to be there,” Penny brought up, silencing me. 

“That was a low blow,” I softly mumbled after a moment of silence. I would have dropped my head to watch my hands tangle together, if it wasn't for the hair stylist that kept forcing my chin to stay up. 

“It’s true though,” she equaled my volume and sadness. None of us liked to talk about it, but Tonks dying was one of the hardest things we had to live through. I could deal with my friends turning to the dark side, my own brother choosing strangers over me, but seeing the darkness that had enveloped her eyes as she laid there, her hand in Remus’, I couldn’t handle it. None of us really could. Of course, we all lost people, friends and family, muggle or not. But none that had such a pure light as Nymphadora Tonks. None affected us all more than her’s. Of course, Bill and Charlie lost their brother, and that took a toll on us as well. I never really knew Fred, though. I knew that he meant a lot to Charlie and Bill, as did all of the Weasley’s. I knew he was a jokester, like his twin, George, and i knew that he was brave and had somehow gotten the Marauder’s map, the very one i had used to locate Jacob. I remember talking to him at Bill’s wedding, or maybe that was George. I remember watching him and George at the Battle, throwing curses and spells, dueling just as Bill had taught them. But there was nothing beyond that. I only had those memories and Charlie and Bill’s stories of the troublesome twin brothers.

“Alice?” I heard a voice ask. My head shook as my eyes blinked, looking around. I caught Penny’s worried eyes. “You okay? You just spaced.”

I nodded quickly. “Yeah, i just- i was just thinking.”

“Look, Alice, you have to go. It’s what Tonks would want. She would want us to live our lives to the fullest. She would want us to take chances.”

“I know,” i sighed. “I just don’t know if i’m really up for it.”

“Well, you already have your hair, makeup and nails done. All that’s left is to grab a quick bite and get dressed. I slowly nodded, my hand going to my grumbling stomach. 

For the rest of our time, i tried to converse with Rowan and Penny about the old times. Sad memories of death were replaced with ones of joy and laughter, pranks and adventures. I was reminded of the horrid black dress i had to wear to Knockturn Alley, a snickering Merula following me. 

“That’s when she began to become a member of our group,” Rowan fondly remembered.

“Yeah, and she was pulled in by Tulip,” I laughed, holding up a glass as we sat on our couch, relaxing before being fastened into our dresses.

“Yeah,” Penny laughed, “After her confession to Tulip, and Tulip practically tackling her in the hallway, she was pretty much a goner.” I agreed, remembering the shock we all had when Merula had stomped up to our table, confessed to Tulip and ran out before Tulip’s blush could go down. Merula had avoided us all for the next week or so, prompting Tulip to think on her Ravenclaw feet and kiss Merula in front of the whole school, or at least, whoever was in the hallway at the time. After that, the truth about Merula’s parents came to light, and the reason for her bullying was revealed. And, of course, Merula had become one of us, one of the Curse Breaker’s. 

After a drink or two, the three of us set off to our rooms to go change. Argent sat on my bed and watched me as i slipped on my dark purple, velvet gown that fell to the floor. The gown had a lighter purple sash- belt that hugged my waist, connecting the flowing light purple satin skirt that opened in the front to reveal the less flowing velvet skirt. The collar rode up to my shoulders, falling off to show a bit of skin, but opened in the back to a large V that left my skin bare to the cold weather. I looked at myself in the mirror, putting on my delicate silver and diamond dangle earrings and bracelet. Scratching came from beside me, prompting me to look down as Argent attempted to climb up my vanity. I let out a small laugh, bending down to pick her up. After a little happy dance, Argent dug into her pouch for a few moments, only stopping to pull out a delicate silver locket that i had forgotten i had. My smile dropped and air sucked into my lungs as she wiggled in joy, handing it to me. I gave her a sad smile and gently lifted it from her tiny paws. Her head tilted as my eyes roamed around it. My fingers ran over it, landing on the little button that opened it. Soft laughter filled the room as the picture of us all in our caps and gowns, save for Bill who wore a nice pair of pants and a button up to our graduation. 

We all seemed so carefree. Tonks had her arm thrown around my shoulder as i laughed at something Barnaby had said. Merula and Tulip clung to each other and Penny had her arms around Jea’s neck. Bill ruffled Charlie’s hair, making him scowl at his older brother. Andre and Ben stood with wide smiles as Diego made bunny ears behind them, and Badeea smiles graciously with her starry blue hidjab. I almost wanted to go back to those times. The times when we were free to be kids, where there was little drama, and where we only had to worry about classes and the next vault, and Snape. I smiled at the memory that was placed in my locket. I laughed as my eyes caught Argent, still wiggling in delight as she waited for me to put it on. I obliged and slipped the long chair over my head, careful not to mess up my hair because i did not want to hear about it from Penny. 

“Thank you, Argent,” i said, stroking her head. She nuzzled her head into my hand and i grabbed my purse from my seat, opening it up for her. Happily, she hopped in. “Be good, don't make me regret bringing you,” i warned, wiggling my finger at her. 

“Come on, Alice, we’re going to be late,” i heard Penny’s voice call out from the hall. 

“I’m coming,” I shouted back, closing my purse before and doing a quick warmth spell on myself, making sure i wouldn’t get cold throughout the night. 

“Finally,” i heard Rowan sigh as i stepped out of my room.

“Oh come on, i did not take that long,” i argued, earning one of Penny's famous ‘really’ looks. “Sorry, Argent found something that made me think about some things,” i told them, holding up my locket.

A quiet gasp left Penny’s lips as she saw the trinket around my neck. “Is that-?” she began. I nodded.

“The one that Charlie got me for graduation.”

“Boy, this is gonna be easier that we thought,” i heard Rowan mumble to herself.

“You guys better not be planning anything,” i warned, my arms folding over my chest. 

“Us, up to something? Never,” Penny gasped, her hand raising to her chest in a fake offended look. “Come on, the carriage is waiting,” she waved us to the door before commenting on how proud she was of me, and how good i looked. While i had “chosen” a darker dress for a winter look, Penny had opted for a pure yellow lace gown with long sleeves and a keyhole front that showed off some of her cleavage, and an open back that clipped at the top. For some reason, Rowan had wanted a simple deep green gown that was cut on the side to reveal her tan leg, and a sweetheart neckline. Penny had simple waved her hair, pinning one side with a gemmed clip, while she curled her long hair, pinning it all to one side with a sprinkle of silver stoned in my locks. Rowan opted for a braided bun with her own silver stones. 

The ride to the reunion was filled with moments of silence and moments of laughter. At one point, Argent had broken out of my purse and Penny had reprimanded me on taking her, even though we both knew Argent had separation issues. I literally could not leave this niffler alone for a minute without her hyperventilating. Then again, i had found her in my 5th year, caged in the forest and hurt. At some points, the ground was rocky and the path was thin, the carriage barely able to make it to the rented castle without giving Rowan a heart attack. Rowan had commented more than once on how weird it was that McGonagall had rented out a small castle near StoneHenge and not at Hogwarts. I reminded her that school had just started and that there were students there. Nonetheless, the castle was beautiful, decorated with lights, lush lawns and flourishing gardens. By the time we had arrived, a lot of our old classmates had already shown up in their own dresses or tuxedos. Music filled each of the halls. McGonagall had hired a classic band with violins, a harp and a flute, but had also hired Weird Sisters for an hour or so of playing. 

Even through my warming spell, i could tell the temperature difference between the outside the the inside. My eyes scanned over the crowd, spotting some old classmates and old teachers. Flitwick and McGonagall stood by the food, observing their old students. Professor Sprouts conversed with old Hufflepuffs. The new Gryffindor Head of House stood sternly, taking his job way to seriously. With all of the teachers standing guard, i felt like i was a student again, that trouble making vault girl that always pushed the limits of the rules ad the sanity of her teachers. 

“Alice,” A shriek filled my ears as i entered the main Ballroom. I looked over to see Tulip in a beautiful blue gown, racing toward me, a dark haired Merula following her in her own simple and black, form fitting suit with a dark green button up. 

“Tulip,” I smiled oddly. Didn’t I just see her yesterday? Why was she using her ‘i haven’t seen you in years’ screech?” 

“Alice, i am so sorry about last night, i was frustrated and-” I raised my hand to stop her.

“Don’t worry about it, i get it. And i’m glad that Merula is good again,” I joked.

“Never turned bad, Murphy,” the Slytherin in question responded. My brows furrowed as Tulip sent her a small glare. “That is, i would never really turn on you guys, not after everything that’s happened,” she quickly explained. I nodded, not buying her explanation, but i guess it didn't matter. 

“Is everyone here?” Penny asked. Tulip nodded. “Looks like the gang's back together,” she said proudly.

“Well, most of us,” Merula pointed out. The only ones that weren’t here were Tonks, Barnaby and Bill, that i knew of. Everyone else was probably dancing and having a good time before dinner started. I knew i would be happy to see everyone, but i also knew that Charlie would probably try and avoid me, like he had done so many times. He would avoid me like he had done all of these years. The sad thing was that i had no clue why he did. We seemed fine before graduation, but after that, after he gave me the locket, he vanished from my life, only spring up once in a blue moon. I had followed Rita Skeeter’s articles on the second eldest Weasley, calling him the Single Weasley. At one point, she had brought up the reasons why he was single, some being the possibility of him being gay or too dedicated to his dragons, or that he had no interest in dating at all, which i knew wasn’t true. From what Bill had told me, he had gone out on a date or two in Romania, but none of those girls “were her,” none were the girl he was looking for. I knew what he meant, i was the same way. If only his was for the same reason as mine. If only. 

“Charlie,” I heard Tulip excitedly shout. 

My heart stopped as my eyes scanned over to the place she called out to. My hand clenched over my bag as i saw the red-head turn with a large smile, obviously laughing at something the person he was talking to had said. I wanted to tare my eyes away, to look somewhere else, be somewhere else, but i couldn’t. My eyes were glued on the man who was walking toward us. His rat-tail ponytail was gone, now cut to a short cut. His black suit fit all of his new muscles, a small silver dragon embroidered on the collar. His blue eyes were pinned on Tulip and Merula as he walked, his purple tie secure over his white shirt. Wait, a purple tie? The same kind of purple that Penny had picked out for my dress. My brow raised as i looked over at Penny. She seemed oblivious to my confused glare.

“Charlie, how are you?” Penny smiled widely, hugging him as he came closer.

“I’ve been good, Romania is amazing and the dragons are little monsters that keep stealing my lemon candies,” he answered. Sherbet Lemons to be exact. They were his favorite candies. The sweet and sour taste always made him smile.

“Which dragons?” Merula wondered.

“At first, it was only the Hungarian Horntails, then the Swedish Short-Snout, Ukrainian Ironbellys, and Peruvian Vipertooths began stealing them too. Poor mum has to send me 15 packs a week in order to make sure i get some,” he let a soft laugh free. 

“You of all people should know that Ironbelly’s and Vipertooth’s love sweet and sour things,” i commented, wanting to make my presence known. I half expected him to turn tail and run, but he didn’t. He only smiled and nodded.

“Glad to see you didn’t forget all of those lessons,” he softly grinned. I had to force down a blush. “How are yours?” he asked.

“They’re good. Argent still can’t leave my side,” i said patting my purse lightly, “And Ginger just had her babies a few weeks ago,” i tested him. From our school years, i only had Argent. Ginger and the others came after i had gotten into my career. If he had ready any of my letters, he would know who i was talking about. And i knew he did because he nodded instead of asking what types of creatures they were.

“Don’t forget Buckbeak,” Rowan chimed in.

“You have Buckbeak?” Charlie added. 

I nodded. “After he dropped Sirius off somewhere, he came to me. Hagrid still visits sometimes to see him,” i softly smiled. 

“Yeah, that was a confusing time finding a Hippogriff at our front door,” Penny mumbled. I rolled my eyes. It hadn’t been that long after Buckbeak had arrived that Hagrid had followed and explained everything.

“Attention everyone,” we all heard Headmistress McGonagall’s voice project throughout the room. “Dinner is now served, so if you will make your way to the dining room, we may begin.” 

I took that as my cue to leave and find one of our other friends. “It’s nice to finally see you again, Charles,” he cringed slightly at his name. The only time anyone called him Charles was when he was in trouble. “What has it been? 10 years since we last really saw each other?”

“We’ve seen each other,” he tried to argue.

“Seeing being the key word in that,” I replied. “We haven’t talked since the night before graduation. Every time i saw you, being at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Bill’s wedding or the Battle, you never spoke to me,” i pointed out. He began to argue, opening his mouth and lifting his drink, as if to point to something, but he quickly lowered it in realization. 

“It has been that long, hasn’t it?” he turned sheepish, rubbing his neck with his free hand. 

I nodded, taking a long sip of my drink. “One might think that you’ve been avoiding me,” I began, “But i know that you’ve been busy with your dragons and family and sending letters to our other friends.” I didn’t mean for it to sound so venomous, but that’s how i felt. The pain that i had felt all of these years, being ignored by the one person who i have loved since our third year, had sliced gashes in my heart and confidence. He was silent, as were our other friends. 

“Well, let’s go eat,” Rowan spoke up, prompting us all follow. 


	3. Dancing With Your Heart

Just as the dining room was in Hogwarts, the four banners flew high above the tables, just as a Hogwarts crest sat above the large stone fireplace. The four long tables were replaced by several round table with seven seats around each. McGonagall and the rest of the attending teachers sat at a long table at the, not missing the large decorated chair that Dumbledore used to sit in. The tables themselves were adorned with floating candles and photos of our days at Hogwarts. 

“Come on, I see one over there,” Penny said, yanking my arm toward the free table. 

“Penny, you do know that these are arranged seats, right?” i laughed as my heels clicked on the stone ground.

“Still,” she oddly responded. I sighed as we stopped in front of the table. My seat was right in front of the fireplace, right in between Andre and Charlie. My eyes slowly closed as i cursed my luck. 

My hand reached out to pull my chair out, but it drew back with the touch of calloused skin. My eyes snapped up to see Charlie’s half smile. My chair scraped across the floor as he pulled it, his other hand gestured for me to sit. With a polite smile and nod, i gathered my skirt and lowered myself onto the silver and white chair. “I’m sorry for these past years,” he whispered in my ear before he too sat down. My lips parted as i looked over at him. I knew i shouldn't be mad at him or even hurt, but how could i not be? He had practically ignored and hurt me for years. We had been so close, all i wanted to know was why. I knew he had his reasons, but none made sense. 

“Attention everyone,” Mcgonagall’s voice filled the room. “I would like to thank you all for coming this lovely evening. It’s good to see all of you, to see what path your lives have taken you on. For some, that path was inevitable, for others, that path may have taken a surprising turn. But for all of you those paths were filled with struggles that you have all overcome, evils that have been silenced, deaths that will never be forgotten, and betrayals that have been amended or forged in stone. And due to your triumphs, your days have been more peaceful. Nothing like your days at Hogwarts that were filled with tragedies and mysteries, cursed vaults and not so secret plans to break into such vaults.” It seemed like she had grinend toward or table, and i couldn't help the little heat that blossomed on my cheeks as my head ducked down, forcing my eyes to look at my hands. “We have all been proud to watch as you all grow, through your school days and beyond. Now, i understand that none of you may want to hear your old professor talk,” she grinned, drawing a small chuckle from most of us, “so i’ll finish by saying, welcome back and enjoy your evening,” she finalized, clapping her hands, and calling the full plates of food, glasses of wine and bowls of bread to each table.

“Is it just me, or did Mcgonagall specifically point us out?” Tulip was the first to speak.

Merula shrugged. “We were the main troublesome group,” she pointed out.

“We wouldn't have been troublesome if the teachers let us do what we needed. I mean, none of the teachers or even Rakepick could break the curses and help the school. If it wasn't for us, the school would still be covered in ice,” I added,

“And kids would still be being lured into the forest, or captured in paintings,” Andre brought up.

“Technically, those two only happened because the first vault was opened and the curse was broken. If the curse hadn’t been broken, no one would have been sleep walking into the woods or getting trapped in paintings,” Tulip countered. I couldn't help but smile at my friends banter as i raised my glass to my lips and felt the dry liquid tingle my cheeks. 

“And none of us would have really been friends.” Charlie’s voice drew my attention back in.

“How do you figure?” I challenged lightly. 

“Well, i mean, you and Rowan might have been, but you only really met us through things that you needed to do to get into the vault, whether it be brewing a potion,” he gestured to Penny, “Getting something from Filch,” he gestured to Tulip, “or needing help with animals,” he finished, obviously talking about himself.

“And you and i would still be enemies, Murphy,” Merula added.

“And I would still be going crazy over my brother’s disappearance,” I nodded.

“Exactly,” Charlie softly smiled. 

Soon enough, our small talk died down while we ate and drank, only little jokes and small comments slipped out during breaks. Some jokes were of the old time, things that happened, like me learning that Merula actually goes out of her way to read and sing, or the dark help i needed to become one of the Weird Sisters for a night. Others were of our more adult lives, how the Slytherin and Ravenclaw managed to come together, but not the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. At that comment, i glared at Tulip, kicking her foot under the table. 

After dinner and desert were finished, Mcgonagall had set up a slideshow of old memories, pictures from our days at school, and a memorial of those we had lost, either in the battle or from something else. None of our faces showed a hint of a smile as Tonks was shown. Though i did hear a slight laugh when a picture of Tulip and Tonks playing a trick of Filch showed, and i saw Tulip discretely raise her hand to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek.

The rest of the night was filled with drinking and dancing, laughter and music. Penny and Rowan had each pulled me onto the dance floor, and Bea specifically requested that I introduce her to the Weird Sisters as I talked with them. Jea and Diego had both asked me to dance one or twice, through i didn’t know why, but it seemed make Penny, Tulip and Rowan grin gleefully. After one too many danced, my feet drew me to the two glass doors that opened up to a stone patio that overlooked the lake. The sweat that had built up from the pure heat of the room, soon vanished sending a chill up my body. 

A heavy sight left my lips as i rested one hand on the stone railing, the other holding a small glass of wine. 

“Leave it to you to be more content outside by yourself than inside with friends,” i heard a voice softly laugh behind me. 

“You liked the outdoors just as much as i did, if i remember correctly,” I responded, not bothering to look back at the red-head. In a moment of silence, i could hear his shoes make their way toward me until his hands rested beside mine.

“Did you hear that Merula wants to propose to Tulip?” He brought up, probably hoping to make some small talk. My brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Don’t Merla’s parents want her on the dark side?” i wondered.

He chuckled and threw his head back before running a hand through his hair. “They gave up on that years ago.”

“What?” my eyes locked with his. 

“After the war, Merula’s parents decided to plead Cursed and under a Spell by the Dark Lord,” he chuckled. “They saw what they did was wrong, or at least that’s what they said. Since then, they haven’t bothered Merula about things like that.”

“And yet they just had a fight last night about her parents wanting her to become a Death Eater,” my eyes narrowed and my head shook slightly. 

Charlie shook his head. “Tulip and Merula haven’t had a big fight in months,” he pointed out. “And they certainly didn’t have one last night because i was over. That is, until Merula wanted to go to a bar.” i huffed out a laugh, looking towards the stars. 

“Well, Slytherins are resourceful and Ravenclaws are smart,” I sighed.

“What?” 

“Charlie,” I chuckled. “I went over to their house last night to console Tulip on a fight that she had just had with Merula. One about Merula’s parents wanting to to become a Death Eater, and Merula actually contemplating it.” He looked just as confused had I had been. Silence spread around us again and i took a sip of my drink. “She sure has changed, hasn’t she?” I mindlessly thought. Charlie’s eyes looked in mine again and me nodded.

“Not the same bully that befriended Ismelda and Barnaby,” his voice grew low. “Speaking of,” he trailed off, grabbing my attention. "I guess none of us are the same, huh?”

“Yeah,” i sighed, “And some of our friendships aren’t as strong as we thought,” i mumbled. My eyes drifted down as my drink swirled in my hands. 

“Alice,” he softly sighed. “I’m sorry for everything. I just wish-”

“Wish, what, Charlie?” My eyes darted to his. “You wish you wouldn’t have treated me like a stranger all of these years?” The words slipped out of my lips before i could catch them. He fell silent, so i went on. “Why? Why did cut off all contact with me? Maybe if i understood-” his head rapidly shook. 

“If only it was that easy,” he groaned. 

“Then make it easy,” i challenged.

He let out a shaking breath, his eyes darting toward mine, only to quickly look away. “I guess, when you started dating Barnaby and-” he stopped, but i knew what he was going to say. 

“Charlie,” I sighed, setting my drink down beside me. “Do you know why i even dated Barnaby?” I asked, making him look at me strangely.

“Because you liked him,” he simply stated, taking a seat on the other side of the stone bench.

My head shook. “No,” i quietly said. My eyes narrowed at my own words and i shook my head slightly more rapid. “I mean, yes, i wouldn’t have dated him if i didn’t have some sort of feelings for him, but that’s not the only reason.” I confessed. His eyes narrowed as he leaned back, the cold stone pressing into the dark fabric of his jacket. I paused, gulping down a hard lump in my throat. “It was more to try and get over someone else,” I began. “You see, i had had this crush on this guy since third year, but I was always too scared to admit it to him, even when we were in the vault, about to duel my brother. And when i finally mustered up the courage, i had overheard him talking to someone about how he only saw me as a sister. I was supposed to go to the library, but when i heard, i ran back to my room and cried. I cried until Lewis came in to talk to me,” i let out a soft laugh at the memory or him walking in with a tower of sweets and Muggle movies. Charlie had opened his mouth to say something, but had stopped. Instead, his fingers rubbed the side of his glass. “Anyway, i thought that dating Barnaby would help me get over this guy. But, i was wrong. Every time i felt Barnaby's arms around my waist, or his lips against mine, i just- i wanted them to be that guy. I had already been planning on breaking up with Barnaby before graduation. His decision to join his parents was the nail in the coffin.”

“That’s why you weren’t so heartbroken?” he asked. I nodded. “I never knew you felt so strongly about Bill,” be sighed, running his fingers through his hair. My eyes narrowed and my jaw dropped. “And now, you’ve missed your shot because of Fleur.” My head shook. Was i hearing him right?

I huffed out a laugh. I wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that i never liked Bill like that, which was true. I wanted to tell him that it was him i had dreamed of for so many nights. But the only word that slipped from my lips was, “What?”

“Well, i know you had a crush on Bill, but i didn’t know it was so deep.”

“I never- well, i did have a crush on him for like a month in our second year, but that was over very quickly,” i laughed to myself. “Charlie, i wasn’t talking about Bill.”

“Don’t tell me you had a crush on Andre or Ben,” he laughed.

I scoffed, “Okay, first of all, i knew Andre was gay before any of you, and Ben was too cowardice. He liked being indoors and safe, I liked the outdoors and adventures.”

“Then who?” he asked, less curious and more like he was testing me. “Jae? Diego?”

“We didn’t even really know then until like 4th year,” I pointed out. He was silent, his brain racking over all of the possibilities. I sighed. Was he really this blind? Gods, sometimes he could be as oblivious as Barnaby. For a moment, i contemplated leaving him to think more, or just telling him. When my eyes caught Penny and Rowan staring at us with hopeful grins, i made up my mind. I gave them a small smile before turning back to Charlie, who was watching me carefully. I took in a deep breath. “The guy i liked was brave and adventurous, absolutely loved animals and was funny and sweet. I even spent a good week or so tracking something down with him, only to find out that he didn't pay for what he really wanted,” I laughed, remembering the Acromantula egg that we had chased after, thinking it was a dragon egg. We would have died if i hadn’t fought off the Acromantula. “He was one of my best friends,” I finished with a small smile.

“So you’re not going to tell me who it is?” he raised his brow.

I chuckled softly, my head shaking as my eyes fell to my hands. “I’ll let you think about who it might be,” i grinned, kissing his cheek before standing with my glass and walking back to the room. I didn’t know if he was going to get it, but that was all the courage i could muster at that moment. 

As my skin touched the warmth of the grand room, my eyes caught again on Penny, who now held Argent by her scruff, wiggling her finger at her. I gasped and hurried over. When Penny saw me, she had held the little thief out to me. Her mouth was in an annoyed scowl, while Argent had an innocent look in her eyes as her paws danced together. 

“Yeah, sure you are,” i quickly said to the little thief, opening my bag up and pushing the creature inside as she pouted. My eyes glanced up at Penny. “Did she take anything?” i asked.

Rowan shook her head. “Nothing that we know of, besides food.” i let out a small chuckle. 

“Let me guess, she was hoarding cupcakes,” i guessed. 

“You’re lucky that Tulip caught her before Filch or someone else,” Penny replied.

“I am lucky to have all of you,” i wiggled my brow with a grin. 

“So how did it go with Charlie? I haven’t seen you two talk like that since the night before graduation.” I nodded. 

“It was nice, kind of,” i gave a half smile.

“Kind of?” Merula’s voice came from behind me.

“Well, i told him that i basically dated Barnaby to forget about him, except i never said i had a crush on him exactly,” i winced, waiting for the shout that would inevitably come from Penny. 

“What?” she shouted, quieter than i thought. 

“Well, i told him that i had a crush on this guy, he thought it was Bill, i told him no, then i practically described him as the person i liked, and he still didn’t get it,” i threw my hands up. 

“Plan B,” Rowan stated, glancing toward Merula and Penny.

“Plan B?” i questioned. Realization and fear struck their eyes. Then, it dawned on me. The persistent need for me to go got the ball, the fight that healed overnight, the way they had matched our colors and the way that they had practically pushed the two of us together. “Oh,no” i groaned, rubbing my temples. “You guys didn’t,” i prayed that they didn’t.

“We did,” Penny winced. I sighed. 

“Who?” i asked. “Who is in on it?”

“The three of us, Tulip, Andre, Lewis, Jea, Bea, Diego, Bill, Fleur, Molly, Ginny, the rest of the Weasley Clan, even Barnaby,” Penny began.

“Barnaby?” i jolted back slightly. 

“He contacted me a few weeks ago,” Merula confessed,slightly lowering her head. “He sent a letter from Azkaban, saying how sorry he was and how he hopes the best of all of us, how much we all meant to him, and how he really did love you, and wanted you to follow you heart.” My hand raised to cover my mouth, tears pricking my eyes. “He always knew about your feelings for Charlie and- when he asked Charlie if he should ask you out, getting Charlie’s permission, that’s when Charlie said that you were only like a sister to him. But he also said that he could see the pain in Charlie’s eyes when he asked, and every time we all hung out together and you two were holding hands or being all cuddly.” They all waited for my response. When none came, Merula started again. “He just wants you two to be happy. He knows that he could never really see us again, not after everything that happened, but he wanted you to know that.”

“And you waited- all of this time to say something?” my heart broke as my my voice cracked, unable to shout. “Instead, you all throw this elaborate ruse to get me together with Charlie, a guy who i have loved since our third year, and fake a fight between you and Tulip, which hurt me too? Why? Why couldn’t you all just tell me? Why couldn’t we all be normal friends for once?”

“Because normal isn’t what we do?” Penny offered up. “And we thought that you wouldn’t do it if we told you that Charlie has loved you since 3rd year, too.” We were all silent. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. 

“Next time, please tell me. Don’t just go around, making plans like I'm some character in a story,” i pleaded. Their eyes flickered over my shoulder.

“Oh, i don’t know, i think that was a pretty good confession,” Charlie’s voices grinned from behind me. My body tightened as my teeth bit my lip. After a moment, i released my tension and decided to face him.

“Look, Charlie,” i began, turning on my heels to face him. I didn't get to finish, however, because the moment i turned, his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled my body into him. His lips crashed onto mine. He took the breath out of me, but it didn’t take long for me to wrap my arms around his neck, one hand sliding up to caress his smooth cheek. I had waited for this moment for so long, yet i wasn’t ready for the heat and pent up passion that we had both been harboring. My hand slinked from his cheek to his soft red locks, making sure this moment wasn’t just a dream. 

We only parted when Merula coughed, earning a giggle from Penny and a wide smile from Rowan. CharIie’s arm fell from my cheek to my waist, still holding me close. I couldn’t help the smile that came across my lips as my eyes spotted Lewis and Andre, Ben and Tulip, who had quietly joined us, Tulip slinking an arm around Merula’s waist. 

“Smooth, Weasley,” Merula grinned. 

“It’s about time,” Andre sighed. 

“Tell me about it,” Tulip laughed. “I’ve practically been rooting from them since before they knew they had a crush on each other.” Charlie and I laughed at the banter between our friends. 

As our friends chatted about the many times they had tried to get us together, or the times they knew we were perfect for one another, Charlie leaned down to my ear and whispered a suggestion i could not refuse. “I think we need to really talk,” a grin spread across his lips as my eyes met his beautiful blue ones. I nodded, following him as our friends ignored us.


	4. All That Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this Chapter is a bit smaller because i had no idea how to end it. Thank you all for much for your kudos and comments and patience. I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

Once again, the chill of the night nipped at my bare arms, but this time, i had a strong arm wrapped around my waist, holding me close. My head still felt light as my feet carried me wherever Charlie was leading me. Soon, we were out of sight of the dance, the music softly fading to a hum as we made our way through the waist high hedges. His arm only slipped from my waist when we arrived in front of the fountain, and even then, his fingers wove between my own. 

“So,” Charlie’s voice made my eyes look up from our hands to his eyes. “I’ve been an idiot, haven’t i?” he laughed.

I shrugged. “Depends what you mean,” i answered. 

Silence again. He gulped, stroking the back of my hand. “I mean-” he took in another breath, “I mean that i have loved you since third year, but was so terrified to tell you because i didn't want to lose your friendship, then i thought you had a crush on Bill and i just- couldn't bring myself to ruin what you might have had with him.” i let out a small laugh and brought his chin up when it fell. “Then i waited too long and, for some reason, i gave Barnaby permission to date you instead of asking you out myself, and- as soon as graduation came, i knew that, every moment i spent with you, where i couldn’t hold you or tell you how i felt, they would be torturous. So, i ran away and stuck myself in my Dragon Training and tried to move on,” he paused, his eyes looking straight into mine. “But i couldn’t. Every girl i saw reminded me of you and how you had probably found some bloke to be with. I wrote letters to everyone else because each letter i tried to write you came out too painful and full of one confession or another.”

“Then why didn't you tell me at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, or Bill’s wedding or-”

He shook his head. “Because i saw you standing next to Bill and it brought back memories of your crush on him and, i couldn’t stand to watch.”

It was my turn to shake my head, this time with a small laugh. “You do realize that all he saw at that tournament was Fleur, right?”

He chuckled and ran his free hand through his red locks. “Well i know that now, but back then, i didn’t. And, as for the wedding, i wanted to dance with you. I saw what Tonks had with Remus, and i knew that i wanted that with you, but i saw you talking with some bloke and you seemed happy. I guess i thought he was your date.” i nodded, remembering who he meant. He was a French Wizard, one of Fleur's childhood friends. He was sweet and had said something that had made me laugh, but nothing more. I honestly had a better time talking to Jae, Andre and Diego. 

It was silent again. I looked up at him, but my eyes darted down, remembering the look in his eyes during the Battle. “What about at the battle?” i dared to ask.

He chuckled, “I think we both were focused on other things during that,” i nodded. “But when i saw Barnaby and your brother standing over you, i snapped. All of that anger i had for them in that moment, i let go. The only thing that held me back from killing them then and there was you. I didn’t want you to see any of that.”

I lifted my hand to his cheek and stroked it with my thumb. “And yet i did,” i silently whispered. He looked up at me, his head shifting in my palm. “Charlie, you couldn’t have protected me from any of that. As soon as Tonks knocked on my door, i knew there were going to be sacrifices.” both of our eyes dropped. “I’m just glad it wasn’t you,” i touched my forehead to his, my eyes slowly slowing. “I don’t know what i would have done if it was you.”

“I don’t know what i would have done either,” his voice was low. 

After more silence, we lifted our heads and looked into each other’s eyes. My lips curled as my brain struck a thought. “But to answer your first question, yes, you were a complete idiot.” he laughed and my heart chest warmed.

“I’m sorry,” he grinned. “But here we are now, all card on the table. Now what?”

“Now, i think you take me out to dinner, after you kiss me again,” i challenged. He never could decline a challenge.

“Sounds perfect to me,” he said, drawing my face in, connecting his soft lips with my own. My lips curled into a smile as he pulled me closer. 

My brain wanted to talk to him about how his own family wanted us together, and about how we would tell people. I wanted to make sure i wouldn’t lose him again. I wanted to hear those three words run through my ears, but they sang on my lips instead. And that was all that mattered. I had him in this moment. And in this moment, i didn't have to worry about anything. So, when he ran his tongue across my lips, begging for entrance, i happily obliged, forgetting the world around us.


End file.
